if you're not the one
by bakamonkey13
Summary: Saix and Demyx know they can't be together, but it doesn't make it any easier. It's hard to deny you love someone. Even harder to move on when there's always a chance. SaikuDemu. CHAPTER THREE IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

MUWHAHAHA! YUSH! SaiDem! WHOOT! The most awesome crack pairing that ever existed! Since, like…EVER.

Yeah, this hurr was basically formed from me & Ash's RPing on Papou Academy. She was muh Saix, and I was the Demyx. And, just, one post made me really wanna write a fic about it. So, here it is.

I'm not expecting this to be really long, maybe 5 chapters. I'm pushing myself to write 5 chapters. Which means, there probably will not be more. Their might be - but it's a snowball's chance in Hell.

Also using this to experiment with different POVs. Will use 1st person of multiple people, 3rd person, a sort of RP style 3rd person, and maybe a type of 1st person from another person, like a narrator. Haven't quite decided yet. But, oh well.

Uh. Don't own KH, Saix, or DemDem. Sadly.  
The only time I own DemDem is on Papou Academy, Next, and MSS.

ENJOY!

♥ **if you're n o t the o n e.** ♥  
_chapter one._

Life had never felt more - well - alive then right then.

If it were a movie, the scene would open like so. A shot of a dorm-type room, that was quite large - as it was a teacher's dorm - that showed bits and pieces of clothing strewn about. Then, starting at the base, it would slowly pan up the bed; showing the entangled legs of the two lovers, then up their bodies, and finally to their upper bodies. Then, it would be evident of the situation.

The two lovers were sprawled across the bed, their breathing loud and un-even, and their skin flushed from the act of sex. The man who had topped was now laying against the man underneath him, holding him like his life depended upon it. The other, a blonde, was smoothing his hand from the top of his lover's blue hair down to the small of his back, over and over. The moment, however perfect it seemed, could be easily ruined by the thoughts both of them were experiencing.

The blue-haired man was staring blankly at the wall across the room, his mind processing just how to tell the blonde that they couldn't be together. After all, it wasn't appropriate. A teacher and his student? That could get him fired and arrested. They couldn't risk it.

The blonde was staring at the ceiling, thinking over and over about how he couldn't love the man that was holding him. He was trying to convince himself that this wasn't the love he had always wanted, and trying to keep the tears inside at the thought of that.

Both had known that it would ultimately come to an end, that their relationship would never last past that night. However, when it all came down to it, it was horrible to even ponder it.

_I love you, Demyx…I love you…_

_Don't make me leave…please…_

Saix slowly pulled himself off of Demyx, sitting up on the edge of the bed. Demyx laid still, in the position that he had been a few moments earlier. His eyes drifted vaguely up to his left hand. The entire time they had been making love, Saix had never let go of his hand. Now, it felt empty and cold without the other man's hand against it. As did the rest of his body, which had melded so perfectly against the other man's. He blinked quickly, clearing his oceana eyes from any tears that may have been surfacing. He refused to cry in front of Saix.

Saix wanted, more than anything, to lay down beside Demyx and hold him, and never let him go. That's all he wanted. However, he knew better. His eyes drifted to the clock on his bedside table. It was almost midnight. The day was almost over. The time of their love was almost over. With a quiet sigh, Demyx sat up, running a hand through his mused hair. He refused to look at Saix as he stood from the bed, looking around for a moment to see where his clothes had ended up. He grabbed his underwear and tight jeans, and pulled them on. He stood there for a moment, looking for his shirt. As he did, his eyes gazed back at Saix, and his breath caught in his throat. Dammit. The man was as beautiful as ever. If not more. He took a deep breath, finally spotting his shirt, and pulled it on. Then, he leaned over to reach under the bed fro his slide-on sneakers. He slid them on. That was everything. He sighed quietly again, not wanting to leave, but not wanting to stay.

As Demyx slowly moved about to gather his things, Saix watched him sadly. He knew that this was going to be the hard part of the whole ordeal. But he never realized how hard it was going to be. This was…unbearable. As Demyx stood there, looking for his shirt, Saix noticed the bruise on Demyx's neck and smiled to himself. That was his mark. He had left it there for the reason of marking Demyx as his. The bruise was clearly noticeable against Demyx's alabaster skin, and would take a few days to heal. Long enough to remind Demyx, and himself, when he saw him in class each day, what had happened. And to show that Demyx belonged to someone. Perhaps not him, but someone.

"I guess I'll see you around." Demyx murmured quietly, walking over and pressing his lips against Saix's forehead. The bluenette gently moved up to grasp his chin, then pulled his face down for a tender kiss. It lasted only a moment, nothing like their previous passionate kisses, but it made both of them want to cry. It was a sort of goodbye kiss. Demyx smiled gently and cupped Saix's cheek. Only for a moment though. He couldn't for too long. Least he break down into sobs right then.

Saix wanted to hold him tightly when he felt his lips brush across his forehead. He couldn't take just that as their farewell. He wouldn't. He grabbed his chin and kissed him tenderly on the lips. It was the most loving and beautiful gesture he had shown the 17-year-old in the past few hours. And it was probably the last he would show him. The hand on his cheek felt amazing, and he leaned into the touch. Then, it was gone. And his world shattered into a billion little pieces.

"Yeah. You too." he chocked out, trying his best to contain all emotion. "You know where I am, if you ever need me."

"I'll remember that." Demyx replied as he began to walk away. He reached the door to the teacher's dorm, gently turned the knob, and peeked out. The halls were deserted. He took one last, brief glance at the man of his dreams. Then, he stepped out of the room, closing the door quietly behind him. He leaned against it for a minute, eyes shut tight, and lip bit. He couldn't move yet. He needed a minute to regain enough composure to make it up to the 4th floor, where his dorm room was. Axel was, no doubt, sound asleep. He'd have to be quiet. With that, he shoved himself off the door and quietly, but quickly, headed to his dorm room.

Saix watched as Demyx opened the door, and every nerve in his body wanted to spring up and keep him from leaving. However, he kept himself where he was. That one last glance almost sent him over the edge. Then, the door closed with a click. And with that sound, Saix's resolve - along with, seemingly, his heart - exploded. He fell back on the bed, burying his face against the mattress, where remnants of Demyx's scent still lingered. He breathed the smell in deep, memorizing the smell in his mind, just as he had memorized everything else of the blonde. The memory was all he would have left, after all.

_The great affair is over,  
__And whoever would've guessed,  
__That it would leave us all so vacant,  
__And so deeply unimpressed._

_It's like a journey to the moon,  
__Or to that other star,  
__I guess you go for nothing,  
__If you want to go that far._

♥ **le end** ♥  
_chapter one_

Whoot! Hope you liked it!

Song at the end was…dunno. Something by Leonard Cohen.

Everytime you don't review…tries to think of something witty…a Mary Sue rapes Axel.

Save poor Axel.

Read & review!


	2. Chapter 2

Whoot. Chapter 2! Hehehe. Well, on one note, the SaiDem RP didn't end with angst. It ended with luff. But I'm gonna use the ending to the RP as the ending for this. Cause it's perfect. Seriously.

So, Chapter 2. This one starts as 3rd person, but then becomes a rotating 1st person POV between Axel, Yazoo, and Reno. I'll mark where one person's POV starts and ends and such.

† Yazoo POV  
› Reno POV  
¤ Axel POV

Don't own none of this. Except the idea. Which is only half-mine.

ENJOY!

♥ **if you're n o t the o n e** ♥  
_chapter two_

Even though it was midnight, and every other normal person was asleep, there were three boys sitting in a 3rd year dorm room. Playing video games, of course. Two of them were 4th years, camping out in their friends' dorm, and the other was the 3rd year who lived in the dorm. His roommate was nowhere to be found, however. Not that the red-headed 3rd year was worried. Demyx routinely went missing, but he was always back before any worry was needed. Axel was sitting on his bed, playing _Soul Calibur III_ with the other red-head seated beside him, a 4th year named Reno. Their other companion, Yazoo - a 4th year with flowing silver hair - was lounging across Demyx's bed, watching his friends cuss each other out as their characters pummeled each other. Reno's character, a samurai named Mitsurugi, pulled off a combo move on Axel's player, a swordsman named Raphael, only to miss, and have Axel counter-combo, his character uttering something about, "Let us dance!" They beat at each other for a few more seconds. Then, with one last swing, Reno's samurai fell dead. He threw his controller at Axel's head, using a colorful choice of words - some of which both Axel and Yazoo were sure he had made up on the spot - and Axel dodged it, sticking his tongue out at his older friend. Just then, the door to the dorm room opened quietly. They all stopped what they were doing and looked up. To see Demyx, a normally happy and cheerful musician, with his eyes downcast and his head looking towards the ground. He looked up at the three boys around him as he closed and locked the dorm door. And everything broke into chaos.

"DEMYX! Oh my GOD! What happened, man?" Axel yelled, jumping off his bed and bounding over to his friend, who was shaking as he tried to hold in tears. Demyx looked up at his best friend and roommate, then promptly broke down into sobs. Axel hugged him instinctively and led him over to the blonde's own bed, where he sat him down beside Yazoo. Then, he sat down on the floor in front of him, the small space that separated their two beds. "Man, what's going on?"

¤

I led him over to the bed and sat him down. What was going on? That's all that I was worried about. My best friend since ever was never one to get down. And now, he had wandered into the dorm at midnight, almost crying. And then broke down crying when he looked at me. I wanted to know whose ass I needed to kick and why. Actually, I was wanting to know who I had to kill, and whether I should prepare for a suicide mission for a quick-o assassination. I heard more than saw Reno get up and sit beside me. Yazoo had scooted closer to Demyx, placing an arm around his shoulder and allowing him to lean on the silver-haired boy as he cried quietly.

"Dem…what happened?" I asked, purely freaked out. This was fuckin scary. He was crying…and not telling me what was wrong. He always told me what was wrong, no matter childish it was. That's how it worked. We'd been roomies since we both got to Papou Academy, and best friends for just as long. We were both orphans - his parents had died in a plane crash while mine had…well…never mind. But we were like brothers. We told each other every little trivial detail. Now, I couldn't even get a word out of him.

I really didn't like this.

†

It was horrible to see this. Insanely so. For the short span of time I'd known him, Demyx was always one to be happy. I was the sort of block of common sense that kept him, along with Reno and Axel, out of most trouble they could get themselves in. He also confided in me quite often, on those rare moments when he couldn't talk to Axel about something. Our love for music had made us friends, despite our differing personalities. I cared for him like a little brother - just as I cared for my actual brothers.

"Demyx." I said carefully, giving him a light squeeze. "Please talk to us. You're scaring us."

I gently rubbed the blonde's back as he cried into my shoulder. I looked down at Reno and Axel, who were sitting in the floor in front of us. Reno was obviously worried. Axel even more so. We had a right to be. What could make Demyx, the little sunshine of Papou Academy, cry like this? And not want to talk about it? An idea instantly formed into my mind and I looked down at Reno, locking his eyes for confirmation of my thought. Axel didn't need to know what I was thinking right now. He would lose it. We didn't need that at the moment.

›

Yazoo's feline eyes locked onto me, and I instantly got onto his thought. It made me want to find whoever could've done this to Demyx and beat them into a bloody pulp. Demyx was the sunshine of the four of us. That's how it had always been. The four of us. Me and Yazoo had met during our 1st year and became close friends. The next year, Axel and Demyx came along, already friends since they were roomies. I'd teased and flirted with both of them, out of good fun. Shockingly, the four of us had grown into tight friends. Two years later, we were near inseparable. The idea that Yazoo had chilled me down to the marrow, and made me wanna rip somebody apart.

I looked at Demyx, then back at Yazoo, sending back what I thought of the situation. We somehow could communicate with just our eyes. We were that close. I gently reached out and patted Demyx's back.

"Scaring us shitless, Sunshine." I said, using my nickname for him. "Come on, kid, what's up?"

¤

I reminded myself to thank Reno and Yazoo later. They were helping me, and I could see that it was slowly making Demyx calm down a bit. He should be able to talk soon. I reached out and grabbed my best friend's hand. He flinched slightly and my brain stopped. What the hell? Oh…I instantly stood and sat beside Demyx, opposite of Yazoo, placing my hand on his shoulder. He flinched again. It all became shockingly clear.

"Dem…" I managed to whisper, my body shaking in rage and fear, "What happened to you? Who did this to you?"

Two bleary aquatic eyes focused on me, full of regret and sadness. I took a deep breath, willing myself to keep any amount of anger I had inside.

"Tell me, Dem."

"Ax…I thought…oh my god, Axel…I love him…and I - I…" Demyx managed to choke out that much before shuddering violently. I wanted to reach out and hug him, but I didn't want to freak him out.

"Keep going, bud."

›

My palms clenched into fists at the words that Demyx was speaking. When he gave us a name, I was out of that room. I was gonna find that fuckin jerk and pummel him within an inch of his life.

"It started earlier today…a-at the library. You k-know me…I like to be nosey…so I was just h-hanging out in the l-library…and I saw…" he stopped, taking a deep breath. "I saw Saix t-there…"

My blood boiled in anger and, from the look on Axel's face, he was getting even madder. I gently touched his arm, shaking my head. We couldn't get angry yet. It could be bad for Dem. Axel nodded and we once again focused out attention to Demyx.

"And I just…I started to f-flirt with him. And then…we got…I touched his scar…and it e-excited him. And I-I was excited too…and then…he had me pinned to the d-desk…and he asked if I wanted it right then and t-there, or w-wait until we got to his r-room. So I said, w-wait till we got to his room…" he took another shuddering breath. I was circulating my anger, trying not to jump to any conclusions.

†

While I wasn't showing it, I was just as angry as the other two. Saix had it coming, that was for sure. He had three angry boys after him. Fueled by the fact that he had done something to our friend. I shook my head slightly, clearing any thoughts. I had to wait until Demyx finished.

"We got to his r-room. And t-then…we…w-we…we had sex. Right then…and r-right there. And…guys…it was…amazing. S-seriously. I-I…I've n-never felt more…a-alive…or c-complete. And…g-guys…" he stopped there, barely able to finish speaking from the fact that he was crying again. I gently wiped his face of tears and squeezed him gently again, encouraging to finish.

"I…I l-love him…"

And all of us, and it seemed like the world also, stopped.

¤

"YOU WHAT?!" I screamed. Demyx flinched. I wanted to slap myself for that one. Stupid stupid me. Why did I just yell at him? He wasn't the one that deserved yelling at. No. He didn't. Poor thing. "I'm sorry, Dem…just…are you sure?"

Demyx looked at me. In his eyes, I saw more truth than I had ever seen in the three years we had known each other. It broke my heart to see him this sad. Especially over something that should've been so happy. He was in love…he should have joy. Not a broken heart.

"I've never been more sure o-of anything, Ax…" he said softly. I bit my lip and, unable to contain it, gently eased him out of Yazoo's arms, and then hugged him with all the force I could muster while still being gentle. I wanted to cry. And he did cry. I held onto him tightly as he sobbed into my shoulder. I rubbed his back and tried to comfort him, but I knew it was useless. My best friend's heart was broken. This was one thing I could never fix.

_Dear Friend, what's on your mind  
You don't laugh the way you used to  
But I've noticed how you cry  
Dear friend, I feel so helpless  
I see you sit in silence  
As you face new pain each day  
I feel there's nothing I can do_

_Dear Friend, please don't feel like you're alone  
There is someone who is praying  
Praying for your peace of mind  
Hoping joy is what you'll find_

♥ **le end** ♥  
_chapter two_

Awwwwww. So sad. Yeah. Well, any ways that Yazoo / Reno / Axel / Demyx all met belongs to respectively :  
- Yazoo I fuckin' forgot her real name…  
- Jen  
- Axel forgot her name too…  
- Me

I need to learn people's names before they kill me. gets shot Haha. Not.

Well. Lyrics are from _Dear Friend_ by Stacie Orrico. Good song. Go listen to it.

Every time you don't review…Larxene electrocutes Zexion. points to Larxene & Zex

Read & review!


	3. Chapter 3

FINALLY MOTIVATED MYSELF TO WRITE THIS CHAPTER AGAIN! For anyone who missed the memo - I was typing this chapter about a week or so ago, and my power got knocked out, and I hadn't saved the chapter yet. So. I lost the whole thing. Damn. Yeah. This one probably won't be as good as the other one, but I'm trying my best to replicate it. Sorry it took so long, luvs.

This one goes into normal 3rd person, then - towards the middle - we get into Demyx's 1st person, then into Saix's 1sr person, then I'm probably going to break it into either 1st person for Reno, Yazoo, and Axel or the RP style 3rd person. Haven't decided that much yet.

I do not own Kingdom Hearts.  
Nor any of the bishies I use. Damn.  
Nor do I own any of the songs I use in this chapter. ( You'll see. )  
Nor the Disney music I was listening to while writing this chapter. ( DISNEY LUV! )  
Nor any of the locations that are mentioned or described. Ash made some of them up. Some are KH originals.

P.S.: **Sonzaishinakatta Sekai** is Japanese for **The World That Never Was**.  
**Towairaito Taun** is Japanese for **Twilight Town.  
****Desutini Airando** is Japanese for **Destiny Islands**.( Ash somehow knows all that. )

P.S.S: † Demyx singing ( when with Axel. )  
†† Axel singing ( when with Demyx. )  
› Demyx's 1st person  
± Saix's 1st person

♥ **if you're n o t the o n e** ♥  
_chapter three_

"Guys…why do I have to do this?" Demyx murmured in objection as Reno - quite literally - dragged him from the subway and up the stairs from the underground station, emerging into the dark city, lit with fluorescent lights and neon signs, of Sonzaishinakatta Sekai. They all had to blink for a moment to adjust to the lights. Sonzaishinakatta Sekai was the only large city in the area, and a large city it was. During the day, it looked like any other city - businessmen and women scurrying to and fro to their jobs and such. However, when night fell, the city came to life in a rage of bright lights and nightlife. It was where you could find just about anything. Truly. There was the Black Pearl Bar and Grill - a fancy restaurant with a pirate theme, Studio XIII - a very well-and-to-do strip club in the heart of the city, where Yazoo worked as a stripper, much to his usual dismay ( "It is a job." ), the Cave of Wonders Hotel and Casino, Club Oblivion - the rave club, where Demyx proudly worked as a DJ, Kingdom Sushi - the local sushi bar, the Pachinko Parlor, and the Karaoke Bar. Hell, there was even the Red Light District. The bustling city was quite different from the small town atmosphere of Towairaito Taun and the seclusion of Desutini Airando.

"Because if you do not get your ass out of the dorm, you're gonna turn into a potato." Axel, who was walking behind Reno - to make sure Demyx didn't escape - said bluntly. And truthfully. Demyx had not left his dorm since that fateful night five days ago. Except to venture to the bathrooms and such. However, he had not left the 3rd year floor. He hadn't even gone to class! Apparently he'd called Xaldin, a decent friend and the school nurse, and told him a big fat lie about how he was "really frickin' sick." Well. It wasn't a complete lie. He wasn't sick in the actual sick way. But he was sick. Sick in the heartbroken way. It concerned all of them, but perhaps Axel the most.

He had watched for five days as his friend sat or laid in his bed, not communicating with him in anyway except when Axel tried to prod something out of him. Then, he only received a curt, "leave me the hell alone," and Demyx turning his back to his best friend. So, for the past three days, Axel had been forced to keep himself from killing Saix during either Homeroom or Art. The blue-haired teacher had seemed genuinely concerned when Demyx hadn't shown up to class on Monday. He'd even inquired as to why. Axel gave him the curt, "he's sick," line. Saix had left it at that. A good thing. Axel felt like wringing the bastard's neck.

"Maybe I WANT to become a potato!" Demyx yelled. Any other time, the other three would've laughed loudly and such. However, now, it wasn't funny in any way. He truly meant it. He didn't want to face the world. No, he didn't want to face one person.

_He's afraid to leave that room because he knows he's going to see Saix,_ Yazoo thought. He was right, of course.

Just then, they reached their destination. The workers at the door smiled at them and greeted them by name, they were usual customers, after all. With that, Reno pulled Demyx into the building. It wasn't large, but not overly small either. Big enough to fit a few booths to sit in, some chairs and couches, a bar towards the back, and a small stage against a wall towards the top of the room, in easy view from every angle. A group of microphones were sat on it, along with a large plasma screen TV that hung on the wall behind it. Below it was a machine, that could only be known as one thing. A Karaoke Machine. Along with several shelves full of CDs and such.

After all, for the four of them, Wednesday night was Karaoke Night.

They drug the protesting blonde to their normal, wrap-around booth, shoving him in it. Axel sat on his right side, Yazoo on his left, and Reno of Yazoo's left. The two-red heads went to the bar and came back, each carrying two drinks, along with a small tray of buttered popcorn, some fruit, a bar of chocolate, a pack of Oreos, some whole wheat tortilla chips, and a container of extra spicy salsa. Axel slid Demyx his drink, a simple Dr. Pepper, and kept his own, a suicide drink consisting of Pepsi, Sprite, Sunkist, Grape Fanta, Sweet Tea, and Dr. Pepper. Yazoo received his Shirley Temple from Reno, who kept his own Pepsi. He sat the tray of food in the center of the booth, then sat down. Everyone dug in, picking their usual snacks and munching on them.

Except Demyx.

Axel looked at him, then reached over, grabbed an Oreo, grabbed Demyx's chin and held the Oreo in front of his face.

"Eat it. Or I shove it down your throat." he said, staring his best friend down. Demyx rolled his eyes, shoved Axel off, grabbed the Oreo, and shoved it in his mouth. He tried to look like it was utterly disgusting. However, a moment later, he had the whole package in front of him, eating them like a maniac. It made the other three exchange quick glances, hopeful. Maybe he would be okay with tonight.

"So, Dem. You up first?" Reno asked. He, of course, meant that Demyx was supposed to Karaoke first. That was how they always did it after all. Every Wednesday, no fail, they went to the Karaoke Bar. They sat in the same booth. They got the same drinks. Then, Demyx would Karaoke first, followed by Reno, then Axel, and then Yazoo. They'd spend the whole night there, sometimes two or three or all of them singing together. Demyx's oceana eyes looked over at Reno and held what looked like tension for a moment. The older man nodded, understanding fairly quickly. He didn't want to. Not yet. "Guess I'm up then."

The red-head stood, rubbing his hands together as he headed to the stage. He briefly examined the CDs, pulling a few out to look at then putting them back, before picking one, taking the CD out of its case, and placing it in the Karaoke machine. He checked the track number, then clicked it to the song. He stood, turned to the microphones, grabbed one and pulled it off the stand as the music - upbeat and fun - started. Reno's three friends burst into laughter when they realized what the song was, EVEN DEMYX LAUGHED. Reno made a small, "yes!" gesture when he saw that and strutted stupidly around the stage, dancing a bit. He held the mic up to his lips and belted out the song.

"_You ain't nothin' but a hound dog,  
__Cryin' all the time.  
__You ain't nothin' but a hound dog,  
__Cryin' all the time.  
__Well, you ain't never caught a rabbit,  
__And you ain't no friend of mine.  
__  
Well, they said you was high-classed,  
__Well, that was just a lie.  
__Yeah, they said you was high-classed,  
__Well, that was just a lie.  
__Well, you ain't never caught a rabbit,  
__And you ain't no friend of mine._"

Reno may not have been the best singer in the world, but his Elvis impression was priceless. And he could do those stupid little dances like nobody else. Everyone else in the bar was watching him and laughed as he continued to dance around, like the red-headed reincarnation of the King of Rock & Roll himself. By the end of the song, he had everyone in stitches. And at the end of the song, when he did the classic Elvis-hip-swing-thing, everyone was applauding. He walked back to the booth, laughing to himself as everyone cheered at him. As he sat down, he gave Axel a quick look. The fellow red-head nodded, grabbed Demyx's hands, and pulled him over to the stage. Demyx looked at his best friend with wide-eyes.

"What the hell?!" he whispered urgently. Axel put a finger to his lips, telling him without words to shut up. The red-head looked down at the CDs, found the one he wanted, grabbed the CD, and placed it in the machine. Demyx snatched the case from Axel and rolled his eyes. He should've known. He and his best friend stepped up to the microphones as the song began, a mid-tempo ballad.

This song was one of the songs that Demyx made Axel sing with him whenever the red-head was down in the dumps. He supposed that karma had finally caught up to him. He would have to sing first, but Axel would technically start the song. His best friend draped one arm around his shoulder, speaking into the mic.

"When you were first born, not an hour old, I told Marmee -"

"Beth is mine!"

"Everyone has someone special in the world; and I have you, my sweet Beth. Give me a task to do."

Demyx took a deep breath. Oh, damn. He didn't want to do this. It was odd. He loved to sing. More than anything. But right now, even that held no appeal for him. Oh, god help him.

†"_Let's pretend we're riding on a kite,  
__Let's imagine we're flying through the air!_"

††"_We'll ascend until we're out of sight,  
__Light as paper, we'll soar!_"

†"_Let's be wild, up high above the sane,  
Feel the wind, the world at our command,  
Let's enjoy the view,  
And never land._"

††"_Floating far from the shore_."

†"_Some things are meant to be, the clouds moving fast and free_."

††"_The sun on a silver sea_."

"_A sky that's bright and blue_."

†"_And some things will never end_."

††"_The thrill of our magic ride_."

†"_The love that I feel inside for you_."

††"_We'll climb high beyond the break of day_."

†"_Sleep on stardust, and dine on bits of moon_."

††"_You and I will find the Milky Way. We'll be mad, and explore.  
We'll recline a loft upon the breeze.  
Dart about sail on wit with ease.  
Pass the days doing only as we please, that's what living is for_."

†"_We'll be mad, and explore. We'll recline a loft upon the breeze.  
Dart about sail on wit with ease.  
Pass the days doing only as we please, that's what living is for.  
Some things are meant to be, the tide turning endlessly,  
the way it takes hold of me, no matter what I do,  
and some things will never die, the promise of who you are,  
the memories when I am far from you.  
All my life, I've lived for loving you; let me go now_."

As the song finished, everyone broke into uproarious applause. Demyx bit his lips and blinked quickly. Somewhere towards the middle of the song, he had began to get tears in his eyes. Axel smiled at him sweetly and punched his arm playfully. Then, he led him back to the table. Once they'd sat down, Demyx hugged him tightly.

"Thanks."

Axel chuckled and hugged his best friend.

"Just glad to see you smile and laugh again."

Yazoo and Reno chuckled and looked at each other. Reno quirked his eyebrow. Yazoo sighed quietly and jumped over his friend's lap. Reno smirked and reached his hand out to grope Yazoo's ass. Only to receive a sharp kick in the gut. Yazoo sauntered over to the stage. Once his song was picked, he moved to the mic, taking a deep breath. He wasn't one for singing in public, like the other three, but he still managed to get through it every week.

"_Safe behind these windows and these parapets of stone,  
Gazing at the people down below me.  
All my life I watch them as I hide up here alone,  
Hungry for the histories they show me.  
All my life I memorize their faces,  
Knowing them as they will never know me.  
All my life I wonder how it feels to pass a day,  
Not above them,  
But part of them._

Demyx was curled comfortably against the worn leather of the booth, watching his friend sing his heart out. Yazoo was an amazing singer. Not to say that Axel and Reno weren't good, but, by far, Demyx and Yazoo were the "singers" of the four of them. Axel and Reno were more, "let's sing and dance and be stupid," while Demyx and Yazoo were more, "let's sing and show off how great we are." True, sometimes they crossed boundaries, such as when Axel and Demyx sang _Some Things Are Meant to Be_, but it didn't happen often. Demyx's eyes shifted to Reno momentarily, who was gazing dreamily at Yazoo. He chuckled. Those two. They loved each other more than they let the other know, but always swore up and down that the feelings were one-sided. Everyone else, of course, knew better. But they just refused to admit anything.

His oceana eyes shifted around the club. The door opened about then. He craned his neck back to see who was coming in. He knew all the normal tenants of this place. It happened when you spent all night every Wednesday night there. However, the person that walked in was the last person he expected to see. Thankfully, the person didn't see him. He walked straight to a chair in a dark and quiet corner, looking around calmly. Demyx quickly turned so that he couldn't be seen by the man. Reno and Axel hadn't noticed his strange actions, thankfully.

"_Won't resent,  
Won't despair.  
Old and bent,  
I won't care.  
I'll have spent,  
One day,  
Out there._"

Yazoo finished the song on a spectacular note, earning a standing ovation from his three best friends, along with hearty cheers from the rest of the club. Demyx stood quickly, a hare-brained scheme formulating itself. He walked to the stage, smiling at his friends, who looked simply overjoyed that Demyx was coming out from his shell. The blonde spent a few moments looking at the CDs, debating just which one he wanted to use. Finally, he picked one, placed the CD in the machine, and walked to the microphone. Yazoo, who was taller than Demyx, had adjusted it, so Demyx had to pull it back down to his height. It wasn't the only mic. But it WAS the center mic. He could've easily taken one of the other, but he wanted this one. Once it was adjusted to his liking, he placed both hands on it - it was still on the stand - and sang into the microphone. His eyes stared ruefully at the place in the room where the man was sitting. Finally, the other man noticed him.

"_Without you, the ground thaws,  
__The rain falls, the grass grows.  
Without you, the seeds root,  
__The flowers bloom, the children play.  
The stars gleam, the poets dream,  
__The eagles fly, without you.  
The earth turns, the sun burns,  
__But I die, without you._"

±

I don't know what I was thinking when I went to the Karaoke Bar that night. I NEVER went there. Ever. Okay, maybe once in a while. But it was such a rare occurrence, it should hardly count as anything. When I walked it, I was greeted by the melodious tunes of a young, silver-haired man. I vaguely registered him as Yazoo - a 4th year student, also a stripper at Studio XIII - the club I owned and managed. I raised an eyebrow in shock. He was such a quiet young man. Yet, here he was, belting out a song with all his heart. And he was quite good. I nodded slightly to myself in approval and crossed quietly through the room, not to disturb anyone else in the bar. I found a comfortable lounge chair in a dark and quiet corner, secluded a bit from the rest of the people in the room. I crossed my right leg over my left, flicking at a piece of lint on the dark-washed, slightly snug, denim material. Barely a moment went by when Yazoo finished his song, belting a note beautifully. I clapped politely, glancing about calmly, taking in the atmosphere. Everything here was cheerful and warm. The complete opposite of what I, myself, was feeling.

Demyx…I hadn't seen him since Saturday night. He hadn't even attended classes this week, and it was Wednesday. He'd missed three days of, from what I had heard, ALL of his classes. Not just mine. His red-headed pyromaniac-tended friend had told me, not so nicely, "he's sick," when I'd asked. The tone in his voice and the way he was glaring all kinds of death at me lead me to one realization - Demyx had told his best friend what had happened. The red-head was probably refraining greatly from beating me into a bloody pile. I daresay I deserved it, though.

A loud cheer from a group near the stage jerked me to reality. It was the group Yazoo was here with. There were two other red-heads. One being Demyx's friend. My heart skipped a beat and stopped momentarily as I realized what this must mean. Oh, High Ones help me. Was Demyx with them? A quick glance to the stage sent my worst nightmares into reality. I watched as he picked his music, adjusted his mic, and everything else; all done with a grace only Demyx could ascertain. I was utterly captivated. Then, his eyes were locked on me, and his voice poured out, amplified by the microphone. I wanted to close my eyes and lose myself in his song. His voice was just as beautiful as the rest of him. He was simply amazing. I wondered, rather annoyed, why this boy was still in high school. Why didn't he have a record deal? Why was he singing in a Karaoke Bar instead of on a stage, in a packed venue filled with thousands of screaming fans.

However beautiful his voice was though, his words felt like a dagger straight to my heart. I bit my lip harshly, almost trying blood. But I still couldn't look away. And he didn't either.

"_Without you, the stars roar the breeze warms,  
The girl smiles, the cloud moves.  
Without you, the tides change,  
The boys run, the oceans crash.  
The crowds roar, the days soar,  
The babies cry, without you.  
The moon glows, the river flows,  
But I die, without you._"

›

I was forcing myself not to cy as I continued singing. I was shocked my voice had yet to crack. Especially since I was, quite literally, singing to Saix. It hurt like hell, though. The song wasn't something I should be singing to him. I should've been singing something about love and joy and such. He should've been sitting with my friends and I, not in the corner all alone. I managed a deep breath as the song continued. I kept my eyes on him. And even from the distance, a good fifteen feet or so, I could see his amber eyes just the same as if he were standing right in front of me. I saw him bit his lip and knew he was trying not to show any type of emotion. And that was enough to almost send me into tears. My voice wavered ever so slightly.

"_The world revives, colors renew,  
But I know blue, only blue,  
__Lonely blue, within me blue,  
Without you.  
Without you, the hand gropes,  
__The ear hears, the pulse beats.  
Without you, the eyes gaze,  
__The legs walk, the lungs breathe,  
The mind churns, the heart yearns._"

Axel's eyes had narrowed in suspicion when he heard the song choice Demyx had made. And when he saw his blonde best friend's gaze lock itself towards the back of the room, he snapped his head in that direction. His blood boiled in rage, and he almost stood. Yazoo saw it and grabbed his arm, shooting him a look that forbade him from doing anything. Reno looked past Yazoo, who had already seen Saix a moment or so ago, and growled in anger. Yazoo then turned his gaze to him.

"Not now. Do you understand me?" Yazoo whispered, venom dripping from his tone. The red-heads nodded in unison. The three of them turned their attention back to Demyx, doing their best not to stalk across the room and commence beating Saix into the ground without mercy.

"_The tears dry, without you,  
Life goes on, but I'm gone.  
Cause I die, without you,  
Without you._"

Everyone in the bar clapped loudly and cheered. They had no idea that the song was exactly what the blonde performer was singing. They just thought it was for fun and good times. Demyx left the stage. His friends expected him to come back and sit, but he walked right past them, grabbing the jacket that he had left in his seat. He pulled it on and hurried from the bar. Across the room, Saix had stood and was already halfway to the door. Axel jerked up, only to be pulled right back down by, not Yazoo, but Reno. He growled in anger.

"I'm not letting Saix be alone with him!" Axel whispered in rage.

"Demyx needs time alone. Without us." Yazoo said.

"He won't be alone! Saix will be there!" Axel protested, trying to pry Reno's hand off his arm.

"Let them have a few minutes. Something might happen. Something good."

Demyx was already out the door before Saix had even stood. He stepped out into the dark streets, thankfully greeting the cold night air. He closed his eyes and took a long, deep breath. Then, he heard the door open and close. He clenched his fists in the pockets of his jackets and began walking away quickly, towards the subway station.

"DEMYX!"

He stopped on instinct, cursing himself for it, and looked over his shoulder. Saix was standing a few meters back, his hands clenched in fists at his sides.

"What do you want?"

Saix took a few quick steps to pull himself towards Demyx. The blonde took a hesitant step back. Saix's face crumbled.

"To say that I'm sorry. Please, Demyx…" he whispered tenderly, reaching out for the small boy's hand. Demyx allowed him to take it, tears welling in his eyes as their skin touched. It sent a chill up his spine, and made him remember what had happened the other night. At that thought, he almost flung himself at Saix. However, he did what was hardest for him to do. He pulled his hand back, wiped his eyes, looked at Saix briefly with a look of pure pain, then turned on his heel and started running towards the subway station. Saix almost reached to stop him, but he stopped himself. He watched as the figure of Demyx vanished into the night. And he stood there, the bitter wind whipping his hair about, arms hanging limply at his sides, and amber eyes filling with tears that he had kept locked inside since that night. He blinked quickly. He would not cry here, not now. He took a deep breath and began walking, head hanging in shame and despair.

_How long must this go on?  
This cruel trick of fate?  
I simply made one careless wrong decision  
And then the witch was gone  
And left me in this state  
An object of revulsion and derision  
Hated...  
Is there no one  
Who can show me  
How to win the world's forgiveness?_

♥ **le end** ♥  
_chapter three_

HOLYSHIT! That turned out HELLA longer than I expected. Thanks to the songs. I think. Oh, yeah, songs used. Duh.

Hound Dog by Elvis Presley.

Some Things Are Meant to Be from Little Women.

Out There from the Hunchback of Notre Dame.

Without You from Rent.

How Long Must This Go On? From Beauty and the Beast.

READ & REVIEW, BIATCHES! Or else…oh fuck. Just do it.


End file.
